Deviant Dou
by Wolf Mage 13
Summary: Note* THIS STORY IS ALL OC'S! That is all. Anyway this ff is sort of based on Young Justice but I don't know if I will actually bring in any of the YJ cast or just mention them in cameos or off screen or something. So for now just enjoy to story of the Deviant Dou ArtWitch and her sidekick IdeaMaster, along with the awesome new young solo hero ProblemGirl!


**Deviant Dou and the Newbie**

**ArtWitch belongs to Eazy-M**

 **IdeaMaster belongs to ifired**

 **Problem Girl, Smart-Alec, the title "Deviant Duo", dA City, and the story belong to me!**

 **ArtWitch powers - Art comes to life, uses anything around her as a canvas and super sketches what she wants with her powers. When the picture comes to life it leaves the canvas so she doesn't have to get rid of it later.**

 **IdeaMaster powers - Thinks up ideas faster than a super computer and causes them to happen, needs extreme concentration.**

 **Problem Girl powers - Causes problems for her opponents. Literally, bad things happen to them (black) or fixes problems for others (green). Also deals with the problems of being a teenage girl. :D**

 **ArtWitch and IdeaMaster are the Deviant Duo**

 **Problem Girl, also known as PG, goes solo**

 **As you can probably tell this story originated from DeviantArt which is why there are alot of things named off of it like the Deviant Dou and dA City. It started off as something fun to pass the time and turned into this. After it being on DeviantArt for a while I decided to post it here for kicks. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Um... I don't own Young Justice? There isnt much Young Justice in this anyway, its mostly gunna be based in dA City with only my three heroes appearing though I might mention the Justice League sometimes or have my OC's interact with any hero or villian in the DC World but for now it is just purely AU (I think thats what I can put it as).**

••••••••••

When: 2:00 pm

Where: dA City

••••••••••

Normal POV

IdeaMaster flew through the air and collided with his mentor, ArtWitch, knocking them both to the ground. The villain laughed uncontrollably while he collected his loot and yelled at the Deviant Duo.

"You silly heroes can't beat me. I'm Smart-Alec, the smartest person in the world. I'm the villain of all villains, the worst of the worst, I..."

"...talk way too much." ArtWitch finished for him as she stood up.

IdeaMaster followed her lead and got ready to fight. ArtWitch pointed her open hand at the ground in front of her and super sketched a tiger in under five seconds. Once the sketch was done the tiger leapt off the cement and got ready to attack Smart-Alec.

"You don't think I didn't plan for your powers? Behold the no-art gun, it destroys anything you can draw up. Watch and learn, ArtWitch, I won't be taken down so easily." Smart-Alec pointed his gun at the tiger and shot a ray that caused it to explode into a bunch of different pieces.

"No!" ArtWitch yelled as she and IdeaMaster covered their eyes as the explosion took place.

Once it had ended IdeaMaster decided to use his powers. He thought up the solution, and he thought it up quick. He held his hand forward and concentrated exactly on what he wanted to happen. Smart-Alec was prepared for this as well, he took out another gun and pointed it at IdeaMaster. The blast struck him right in the forehead, jarring his thoughts and making him lose concentration.

"Impulse ray, makes you use your powers on impulse instead of thinking things through like you normally do. Now I have both of you completely helpless, prepare to watch your city crumble. And there's nothing you can do about it, muahahahaha!" the Smart-Alec yelled.

"Maybe they can't, but I can!" a girl behind him shouted and jumped out from behind him.

The girl looked around 14 years old and wore super hero attire; a green shortsleeve tunic, black leggings, green sneakers, a green mask, and a black hair tie to hold back her shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair. On her chest were the initials PG in black.

"Who are you!?" Smart-Alec shouted at the girl.

"I'm ProblemGirl, and I'm gonna kick your but." ProblemGirl told him and she ran forward. She shot a black blast out her hand that hit him and did... nothing.

"Haha! Your powers did nothing to me! You are as helpless as the Deviant Duo against me!" the girl stood still, studying her nails as if they were more interesting than him. She seemed perfectly at ease.

"Give it a second, you'll get it soon." she said still looking at her nails, uninterested in what he had to say.

He ran toward her, upset that she didn't fear him, and tripped over his own two feet. Smart-Alec flipped over onto his back and looked at his shoes, his laces had been tied together but how? ProblemGirl had started laughing the second Smart-Alec fell and laughed even harder when he couldn't get up.

ProblemGirl turned around and faced IdeaMaster and held her hand out to him and shot another blast out of her hand, this one green. IdeaMaster tried to duck away from it but it hit him square in the forehead, but the blast didn't harm him. It got rid of the impulse rays effects on him. He was free to use his powers, as was ArtWitch now that Smart-Alec no longer held the no-art gun. Both of the weapons had slid too far out of his reach when he fell.

"Now you've got the Deviant Duo and PG mad at you. Do you:

a) fight and lose

b) surrender

c) pass out

Or d) wet you pants?" ProblemGirl asked him as he struggled to get up.

"I choose none of those!" he yelled but he looked very scared, without his weapons he it was only a matter of time before they got him.

"Ehhh, wrong Answer." ProblemGirl said.

"You are going down now Smart-Alec! Prepare to face the wrath of the Deviant Duo!" ArtWitch yelled and she created an entire army of wolves as IdeaMaster concentrated on the plan he had thought up before. Suddenly a ray gun appeared in his hands and he smiled.

"Give it up Smart-Alec, one blast of this and you will lose most of your IQ. I know you wouldn't want that." IdeaMaster said in a smug voice.

"So let's see you've now got three problems to deal with; a pack of wolves ready to rip you to shreds, a blast will take away most of you IQ, and a single wave of my hand will give you problems to deal with for another seven years." ProblemsGirl told him while taking a step forward, ready to fire a problem blast from her outstretched hand.

"Face it, your through." ArtWitch said also taking a step forward.

"It's over Smart-Alec, you've lost." IdeaMaster said as he too took a step forward, gun at the ready. Smart-Alec just stood there before falling backwards, out cold.

"I guess we went too hard on him." ProblemGirl said as she laughed nervously while lowering her arm. The wolves disappeared along with the IQ ray.

"I didn't think just out smarting Smart-Alec would cause him to pass out. Oh well, we beat him and that's all that matters." ProblemGirl said.

"Thanks for your help ProblemGirl, we were in some serious trouble back there." ArtWitch said to PG and elbowed IdeaMaster in the side while giving him a look.

"Yah thanks." IdeaMaster muttered while looking away .

"No prob ArtWitch, I'm sure you would have figured out how to defeat him without my help, it just ended quicker cause I intervened." PG answered her.

"What about me!? I'm the one who comes up with the ideas!" IdeaMaster practically yelled at her.

"But you're the side kick." ProblemGirl said while trying not to laugh.

"Do you have a death wish!?" He shrieked at her.

"Nah, just a level head." ProblemGirl said and this time she laughed a bit but stopped soon after starting.

"Why must you two be so cruel each other?" ArtWitch asked.

"She's just jealous that I'm your side kick and she's not." IdeaMaster said with a smirk. PG couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"I am cruel to you cause it is hilarious the way you react!" ProblemGirl said in between giggles.

"O-oh, um..." IdeaMaster started but didn't know finish to finish.

"Hahaha, for once he is speechless! Good one PG!" ArtWitch said while she laughed, she had never seen her side kick at a loss for words.

"Anyway I better get going, see yah around ArtWitch and side kick." ProblemGirl said as she turned around and jogged back to where she came from.

"That's Deviant Duo to you!" IdeaMaster yelled back to her but she had already disappeared around the corner.

••••••••••

 **Well thats the end of that, hope you liked it even with its lack of DC material thrown in. I'll probably throw in some references in the next one or maybe even have ArtWitch be in regular contact with the JL as a fellow City Protector (maybe even have it so that she was extended an invitation to the League but turned it down in favor of looking out for her city and keeping an eye on the younger heroes that are just popping up). In my mind dA City is alot like Gotham, though alot cleaner and not as much crime (though still alot, what DC City isn't?). It's more so like Gotham because of the almost endless amount of Super Villians I am going to be adding in (seriously Gotham just has a never ending amount of badies its ridiculous and hilarious). Anyway till next time, bye!**


End file.
